


Not Quite Simple

by Maika_Zaphiris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Zaphiris/pseuds/Maika_Zaphiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin is the new rookie training with the team until the end of the season. New teammates, new ambience, some old friends...<br/>The moment he meets the legendary Carey Price, he knew things would be not quite simple during his time with the Habs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the Hockey fandom, specifically in the Montreal Canadiens fandom, so I may screw up in some of the guys' personalities (I tried my best to stick with what I know about the guys so far). Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> (02.26.2015) I decided to work with the roster of 2013-2014 and, surely later, 2014-2015. The games mentioned for the 2013-2014 season will be chosen randomly (playoffs are included) while for the 2014-2015 season, some games will be predicted only (if the story gets done before the end of the season).
> 
> [Here](http://bit.ly/1ans4ad)'s a character document so that you don't get lost. This document will get updated while the story progresses. Names in the doc may or may not be used (for the players only).
> 
> Enough talking, enjoy the story!
> 
> ~Maika~

“Okay boys, listen up!”

Michel, the head coach was addressing to his hockey team, the Montreal Canadiens. Next to him was Dustin, who was at the same time excited and nervous meeting his new teammates.

“This young man right here is Dustin Tokarski, our new rookie. He’ll be training with us until the end of the season. Even though he’s a goalie, no going too easy on him, alright? … Now, do you have something to say Dustin?”

“U-Umm… nice to meet you guys! I’ll try to not slow you guys down!”

The 25-year-old man could hear the sticks hitting the ice, as his now teammates were cheering for him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and rubbed the back of it, chuckling shyly. 

 

He then notices one of the two main goalies looking at him deeply. Carey Price and Peter Budaj were the goalies of the team, Price being the main and Budaj his backup. Peter whispered into Carey’s ear.

“He has potential, this kid. Eh, Pricer?”

“Yeah, I guess.” The 27-year-old man was still staring at Dustin, who just noticed him. The youngest felt his cheek burning up a bit and looked away while the coach gave instructions for the practice. Once he was done, Michel introduced Dustin to the goalie coach.

“Dustin, meet Stéphane Waite. He will be your goalie coach for the rest of your time with us.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Please, call me Stéphane. No need to be formal with me.”

Both men shook hands.

“Alright, come on. Let’s introduce you to the other boys.”

Carey and Peter were waiting Stéphane’s instructions near one of the nets. 

“Dustin, meet Carey Price and Peter Budaj. Pricer, Buds, meet the rookie, Dustin.”

“Nice to meet you kid!” Peter shook hands with Dustin, his usual smile tracing his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He then looked at Carey, who was staring at him again. They stayed like this for 5 good solid seconds before Dustin started to talk.

“N-Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Price… I heard many good stuff about you.”

The older man then had a little smile at the corner of his lips, which made Dustin blush a bit deeper than earlier.

“Nice to meet you as well, Dustin. Just call me Carey, it’ll be fine.”

“O-Okay!”

“Alright, time to start practice you three!” Stéphane exclaimed. “Pricer, show the rookie how this is getting done!” 

Carey skated in front of the goal, putting his mask on, while Peter and Dustin watched from the side. Stéphane started shooting pucks at the net, the 27-year-old man stopping each one of them easily by moving left and right, blocking with the shield and catching them sometimes with his glove. Dustin looked at the older man, amazed, and couldn’t stop blushing. He admired Carey’s light brown eyes detecting the incoming pucks, his movements, the way his jaw is built… Dustin then shook his head a bit to get rid of these thoughts. Those weren’t right. He barely met him. He probably has a girlfriend. He can’t love him. Plus, they both aren’t gay…

“You alright, kid?”

Dustin looked at Buds, who was looking at him with concern.

“Oh, y-yeah! Sorry I got a little chill.”

The 32-year-old man chuckled a bit before looking back at Pricer blocking the pucks sometimes.

“He’s amazing, huh?”

“Excuse me?”

“Pricer, I mean. I can see that little glow in your eyes.”

“O-Oh… Y-Yeah, I guess…”

“Ain’t for nothing that he’s the main goalie. You should see him during the games. It’s different from the TV to in real life.”

“I bet it is…”

The younger man looked back at Carey, who was finally done. The older looked at him and smiled at Dustin. Well, he thought it was a smile, since that he couldn’t see perfectly. However, he saw 100% perfectly the wink the veteran did at his direction, making him blush even more.

“Alright rookie, let me see what you can do!”

He jumped at Stéphane’s voice calling him.

“Yes sir!”

He skated to the net, meeting mid-way Carey, who patted his shoulder before saying:

“Prove me you’re worthy.”

Dustin turned around, looking at Carey with a questioned look. The older man grinned again through his mask before skating away towards Peter, leaving Dustin with no choice but to go goal the net for the practice. He positioned himself to receive the pucks. Stéphane started shooting a few simple shots before making them a bit difficult. The young man tried his best to block all of them, allowing only a few. Peter was impressed.

“Wow. Dude, he’s got potential!”

Carey took off his mask before analyzing the way Dustin was moving in front of the net.

“He still has stuff to learn.”

His teammate looked at him, surprised.

“Oh? Such as?”

“The reading of the movement, the way he drops on his knees…”

“Pssh! If you say so…”

Stéphane was looking and analyzing Dustin as well as he shot pucks at the rookie.

“Well, he does need to improve, but he’s really good…”

He stopped shooting the pucks.

“Nice job, Dustin! You have things to improve, but that was good in general!”

“Th-Thank you!”

* * *

After the practice, Dustin had to pick up the pucks, as tradition wants the rookie to do so. He suddenly heard a voice.

“Need help?”

He looked up before seeing his long time friend, Nathan Beaulieu.

“Hey Beau!”

“How you being, Ticker?”

The young men gave each other a manly hug.

“I’m so glad to see you, man! Seriously!”

Nathan snickered a bit.

“I was surprised when they said you were coming to train with us to be honest. How’s Tinner?”

“He’s doing good… except the fight he was in recently…”

“Oh yeah the concussion… ouch.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Where are you staying by the way? I mean, for the time you’re gonna train with us?”

Dustin shrugged. “I don’t know they didn’t say anything about it. I guess that they forgot about it…”

“How about you stay in my house while the big bosses decide about it?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I’ll treat you with some pasta!”

“Wait what? Dude—”

“Pasta here we come!”

* * *

 Dustin woke up the next morning on a couch. He rubbed his temple before walking to the bathroom to at least wash his face. After he was done, he walked to the kitchen, seeing his friend.

“Oh you’re finally awake! 5 more minutes and I would have pushed you off the couch.”

“Good morning.” Dustin replied sarcastically.

“Slept well?”

“Well I had better.”  
“Sorry. I don’t have a second bed and I don’t think you would have liked sleeping in the same bed as me. I know I’m handsome but—”

The oldest burst out laughing.

“Shut up Nate!”

Nathan started laughing with his friend.

“No but seriously we gotta go soon. We have another long day.”

“Oh…” Dustin opened up the fridge before taking out some orange juice.

“Hey Dusty.”

“What?”  
“…At least put some pants on.”  
“…Shut up.”

* * *

 The duo later got into the lockers of the Bell sport complex. Dustin got to his locker, getting ready to change his clothes, not minding his teammates around him as he did it often during his time in the junior league. He started stripping down his clothes and reached for his shorts for the training when he suddenly heard a voice coming from the doorway.

“Good morning Pricey!”

The 25-year-old man raised up his head as he was putting on his shirt, seeing P.K. being joyful as he was greeting Carey. Dustin then wanted to reach for his t-shirt, but wasn’t looking where he was heading, which resulted into him bumping his head by accident onto the locker loud enough so that the entire locker room could hear it. He rubbed his forehead, grimacing in pain.

“You alright?”

“Uhhhh, yeah. Yeah, don’t worry I’ll be—”

He looked up again before seeing Carey in front of him. He immediately stopped before realizing 10 seconds later that he was still shirtless, which made him blush in embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his t-shirt.

“I-I’m fine!”

“You sure? You did bump your head pretty hard.”

“Yeah! Totally!” Dustin tried to laugh away his embarrassment, putting on his shirt. Carey smiled a bit before heading to his own locker and starting to change his clothes. The youngest tried to not look, instead focusing on Brendan Gallagher and Alex Galchenyuk, the two youngest members of the team, coming to see him.

“Hey man we never took the time to talk to each other yesterday! How was the first practice with the team?”

“It was good, thanks for asking.” He smiled to the duo.

“Oh yeah! I’m Brendan and this is Alex. You can call us Gally and Chucky. What’s your nickname?”

“Well…”

“It’s Ticker!” Nathan yelled through the locker room while getting changed. Dustin chuckled on his friend’s answer.

“He pretty much answered for me!”

Brendan and Alex smiled at their new teammate.

“Hey, by the way, we’re gonna go drink tonight with some other members of the team tonight. Wanna come?” Chucky asked.

“Uhhhh…” Dustin looked at Nathan who was coming to join the conversation.

“What’s up guys?”

“Oh hey Beau! We’re inviting Ticker for a drink tonight with the other guys. Wanna come?”

“Sure, why not? What about you Tick?”

“Well if you’re going then I’ll go as well…”

Gally was fired up. “Alright! Let’s have fun tonight! Woohoo!”

He walked away doing a little dance while Alex rolled up his eyes with exasperation.

“Oh well, we’ll see you guys during the practice!”

He left the two friends by themselves. Nate patted Dustin’s back.

“At least you’ll be able to get to know the others!”

The 25-year-old man nodded with a huge grin on his face. When he looked towards Carey’s locker, the older man was already gone, which made him slightly disappointed. He didn’t hear Beau calling him. He received instead a slap behind the head.

“Ow!”

“Dude, snap out of it we gotta go!”

“Oh shit sorry!”

They started running to the fitness room.

* * *

 The whole team was working out the whole morning, with encouragements from the conditioning coach. When lunch was announced, Dustin was trying to finish the exercises that were specifically for the goalies. Buds was helping him.

“We’re almost done. Just a few more… Look at me when you do it.”

The youngest was doing a specific exercise where he had to drop his knees on a mattress and get up as fast as possible. After a while, Peter claps his hands, congratulating the rookie, and helped him get up on his feet.

“Alright time to eat! God I’m starving!”

Dustin chuckled. Every one else already left to go to the dining room, so the duo walked to it, discussing goalie techniques. He appreciated the 32-year-old’s advices and guidance. He felt at ease with the older man.

“Thanks Peter. It’s really interesting.”

“Hey no prob kid! If you ever need help, Buds is here! Pricey is there as well, but he’s not always a good teacher.”

They both smiled as they joined the others in the dining room.

“Hey, where were you guys?” Prust yelled from the chafing dishes.

“Finishing exercises with Rookie. What do you think we were doing?”

“I dunno, kissing?”

“The fuck, man? Are you that stupid?!”

The whole room burst out laughing, including Peter and Dustin. The younger man noticed Carey who was laughing as well, which made him smile even more. God that smile was so beautiful… After calming down, the older man noticed Dustin who was looking at him and smiled at him. Ticker blushed a bit before returning the smile and heading to the food after hearing his stomach growling.

Dustin started to watch his teammates’ behavior with each other. He noticed the funniest sarcastic comments from Pacioretty and Plekanec, P.K.’s outgoing personality, some of the veterans acting as mentors to some of the younger guys, the quiet guys, Prusty fighting sometimes with Gally, Chucky and even P.K. … He also noticed how Carey discussed with Peter, smiling sometimes at Peter’s jokes. He felt comfortable with the chemistry of the group. No big arguments happened at all and all the players look like they were having fun within the team.

“So Ticker, Memorial Cup and Calder Cup, right?”

The rookie jumped when he heard his name before looking at Carey and Peter who were actually looking at him.

“Oh, yeah. 2008 and 2012 respectively.”

“That’s awesome!” Carey had a little smile on his lips.

“Oh, it’s no big deal…” Dustin got a bit shy from the praise he just received by his mentor.

“You kidding right?”

“Well compared to you, Carey—”

“Oh come on I’m not that great!”

Peter snickered a bit. “Well at least he’s praising you Rookie! Be grateful of that cuz not many people gets a praise from Carey!”

“Shut up Buds!”

The older man burst out laughing and Dustin blushed a bit. Carey looked at his teammate with exasperation.

“Really, I don’t know what I’m doing with you.”

“You love me, admit it Pricey!”

“Shut up!” Carey started laughing as well. Ticker smiled a bit at Buds’ comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! 
> 
> I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but the story actually starts before the 2014 Winter Olympics at Sochi, between 2 games in January (specifically against the Capitals on Jan. 25th and against the Hurricanes on Jan. 28th).
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> ~Maika~

The rest of the day was mostly training on the ice. Dustin was working on his movements with Carey and Stéphane while Buds was practicing his goaling with the other players of the team on shootouts. The young goalie tried his best to follow his mentor, even though sometimes it was difficult to keep the rhythm. His mentors were confident about Dustin’s abilities and were encouraging the young man through the exercises. The team even had a match simulation, the red team versus the white team, near the end of the practice. Dustin was goaling for the red team while Peter was goaling for the white team. Both teams went strong, Dustin making some good saves, but the white team still won. His teammates went congratulating him for his performance. The young man had a huge smile on his lips, pretty glad with what happened. After the practice, everyone went to the showers and this is where Dustin froze, realizing what was going to happen.

“…shit.”

“Hey you comin’ Ticker?” Beau came up behind him, towels under his arm.

“Oh uhhhh…”

“What, embarrassed of being in the same shower as everyone?”

“N-No!”

“Then come on!”

Nathan pushed Dustin in front of him. 

“W-Wait, Nate! Don’t push!”

“Come on! Even in Hamilton we did it! No need to be shy!”

“Th-That’s not what I mean, I—”

He was pushed into the showers’ locker room, where they almost bumped in Carey who was only wearing a towel. Dustin blushed to hell in front of his mentor and was close to faint.

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

“Ticker’s embarrassed of the open shower!”

“Am not! Shut up Beau!” Dustin replied, angry at his friend’s mockery. 

Carey snickered at the duo. “Well, I forgot something in my locker so I’ll be right back.”

“See you man!”

As soon as the older man was gone, Dustin smacked Nathan behind the head.

“Ow! The hell, man!”

“You’re an asshole you know that?”

“Oh come on I was just joking!”

“Shut up!” Dustin started walking to a locker to put his stuff in. Nathan followed.

“Come on Dusty! I’m sorry!”

The older man was pouting on his friend, undressing himself. Beau sighed while undressing as well. Wrapping towels around their waists, they go in the showers, where some players were washing themselves.

“Dustin.”

“What?”

“One piece of advice. Don’t drop the soap!”

The whole room bursted out laughing while Dustin was blushing again.

“Shut up Nate!”

The younger man was crying at his friend’s reaction and walked away to a shower while Ticker was fuming, groaning.

“Little shit…”

“You alright Dustin?”

“Yeah, what now—”

The 25-year-old man turned around before seeing Carey and P.K. who entered the room. He stopped immediately before laughing awkwardly.

“Yeah I’m fine! I’ll talk to you later!”

He walked away to a shower, between Eller and Gorges. He was sure he heard P.K. chuckling at his reaction, which made him facepalm mentally. He started washing himself while he could hear conversations going on. He became lost in his thoughts while he was shampooing his hair and didn’t hear the snickering around him. A few seconds, he felt a splash of cold water over his whole body. He screamed of surprise before receiving something hard on his head. Removing the soap from his eyes, he saw a bucket on the floor and heard some laughs, including Nathan’s.

“MOTHERFUC— NATHAN YOU’RE DEAD!!!!!!”

He turned around and while wrapping his towel around him he was looking for his friend. He spotted him running outside the shower room. The young man started running after Nate with the cheering and laughs of his teammates, chasing him through the rooms, including in front of the coaches’ offices. He didn’t care about it, the only thing that mattered to him is catching Nathan and make him regret.

* * *

It ended by creating a commotion in the building. Even Marc, the general manager, witnessed a part of the chasing. Michel and himself were looking severely at Dustin and Nathan, who were still having towels around their waists and now bruises on their bodies. Michel sighed of exasperation.

“Do you realize how much in trouble you boys are? Imagine if the media was there witnessing you guys running around with nothing but a towel!”

“Sorry, sir…”

“Really, this is not primary school here! I don’t mind you guys fighting like kids but running like this is unacceptable!”

Nathan tried to hold his laugh and not smile, thinking about what just happened, while Dustin was glaring subtly at his friend. That little shit… The coach was still rambling on and on like a father lecturing his kids before Marc had to intervene.

“I think they have enough for today, Mike.”

“Fine.” Michel sighed again. “But if we catch you again you’re gonna be in bigger trouble.”

The 51-year-old man walked back to his office. Bergevin rubbed his temples before looking at the two young men.

“Alright, you guys be careful in the future. Now scram.”

“Yes sir.”

They walked away back to the shower room. That’s when Nathan snorted a bit, which resulted into Dustin slapping hardly on his back. He had now a bright red hand mark in the middle of his back.

“Why? So mean, Ticker!”

“You deserve it!”

Nate made a fake pouting face to his friend. When they get back to the shower room, they were welcomed by teasing cheers from some of their teammates. Dustin sighed while Nathan was grinning like an idiot. As the cheering started to tone down, Ticker walked to his locker to get dressed while some of the guys were looking at the handprint on Nate’s back.

“Dude, what the hell happened to your back?” Ryan asked.

“Ask to Rookie!” Dustin glared at Nathan’s comment before a few giggles were heard.

“Man! This is going to be viral!” Gally’s voice echoed in the room, which made Tokarski stare at him with confusion. Wearing only his boxers and his pants, the young man walked towards Brendan, Alex, Max and Prust who were looking on the 22-year-old’s phone. Dustin looked on the phone while the others were trying so hard to not laugh. He browsed it, seeing pictures of the chase and even a video from when everything started. Nathan was holding the bucket over his friend’s head before pouring it over him, making him scream. Laughs roared from the speakers of the gadget.

“ _MOTHERFUC— NATHAN YOU’RE DEAD!!!!!!_ ”

The chase started and he could hear Gally muttering while laughing. “ _Oh shit! Oh shit! He’s dead!_ ” The pictures were mostly him running, angered and Nathan laughing his ass off. Dustin stared at the phone.

“Alright, time to delete all of this.”

Brendan snatched his phone away from Dustin. “Come on man! Admit it, it was funny!”

“Not when the coach lectures you…”

He noticed Nathan looking at the mark on his back with the mirror. He walked towards him before slapping his back hardly again, making Nate groan loudly of pain. A lot of “Ohhhhhh!” ’s were heard in the room. 

“But whyyyyyyyy?” Nathan whined in pain.

“Like I said, you deserve it!”

“But Dustiiiiiiiiin~”

Dustin huffed before noticing Carey looking at him, a smirk on his lips and his eyes full of mockery. The 25-year-old blushed again for I-don’t-even-know-how-many-times, walking to his locker again to put his shirt on.

“Oh yeah Beau I want to take a picture of the handprints!”  
“Fuck off Gally!”

* * *

Brendan then posted the chase on Instagram, that immediately went viral by the time he arrived to a bar with some of his teammates. That included, Chucky, Bourny, Whitey, Prusty, Subby, Beau and Ticker. Dustin was completely discouraged when he saw the number of views and shares of the chase. His forehead was sticked to the counter they were all sitting in front of.

“Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?”

Prust patted his back for comfort. 

“Oh they’re here!” White exclaimed. Dustin looked up to the bar’s door before seeing Carey and Peter coming inside.

“…shit.” Okay, that’s not what he signed for! His mentors saw him, Buds started to chuckle as they walked towards him.

“Popular already, aren’t you Rookie?” Tokarski tried his best to hide his embarrassment, his teammates including Carey laughing a bit. The 27-year-old sat next to Dustin, which made the younger man blush… again.

“Oh great…” he thought himself. “Now I gotta try to not act awkwardly around him…”

Carey looked at Dustin and smiled a bit. “Hey.”

“Shit… Ummm…” Dustin tried to think of something real fast. “Hey, Carey.”

“How’s the training so far? Not too hard?”

“N-Not at all! I’m having fun with you guys!”

The older man’s grin went wider. “That’s good to know.” Dustin just wanted to faint. God his smile was going to kill him… The conversation became quickly awkward. At least, that’s what Dustin thought. His brain was rolling 100mph to find something to talk about. After a few seconds, an idea popped up in his mind.

“By the way… your experience during the World Junior Championship, how was it? I’m curious.”

“Oh, yeah. Well…”

Carey started explaining his time during the 2007 World Junior Championship with Team Canada. From that point, a full conversation blossomed between the two men. The success, the failures, the shenanigans with their teammates they have faced in the past… As the evening went on, Dustin started to be a bit at ease around his mentor. For him, his mentor’s voice was like music to his ears and his soft dark brown eyes brought him comfort. A few drinks later, midnight struck. Dustin was tipsy, but was okay enough to stand up. The players decided to head home. Brandon decided to drive for Brendan, Alex, Michael and Ryan while Carey suggested to Peter, P.K., Nathan and Dustin. P.K. was pretty much asleep (and snoring), hammered, in the backseats next to Nate and Ticker who were trying to not laugh too hard so that he doesn’t wake up. 

“You sure you’re gonna be fine for the drive, Pricey?” Buds asked to his younger teammate.

“Well I’m the one who drank the least here…”

“Fair enough. Just be careful.”

Price snorted. “Since when I’m not careful?”

“Okay you win!”

* * *

The first person to get dropped at his house was P.K. It was actually Beau and Carey who had to lead the defenceman in his house while Peter and Dustin stayed in the car, waiting.

“I love you guys!” 

“We know man we know.”

P.K. was literally drunk talking as he was dragged by his teammates. After both men dropped the 25-year-old man on his bed, they sighed.

“He’s gonna have a pretty bad hangover.” Nathan chuckled.

“You don’t say! Alright let’s get out of here…”

When they got back in the car, Buds realized something.

“Wait, aren’t we playing tomorrow…?”

After a few seconds all of them except Dustin groaned. The 25-year-old man didn’t know what to say except:

“Oh.”

“I’m going to kill Gally for that one…” Nathan mumbled under his breath. Carey took a deep breath and grope the wheel.

“Alright, the faster we get home, the faster we can rest—”

* * *

As soon as they got home, Nathan immediately went to get ready to go to bed.

“I guess that you’ll simply watch the game tomorrow.”

“I don’t mind. After all it has been only 2 days since I’m here…”

“Mm’kay… anyway g’night.”

“G’night.”

Dustin collapsed on the couch and tried to sleep as well. He started recapitulating what happened during the day and the evening. He blushed again when he remembered the chase and the lecturing from the heads of the team.

“Geez, I hope they won’t send me back to Hamilton just because of that…”

Carey’s face who was looking at him with amusement made him blush even more. He wanted to melt and disappear at that moment. He tossed and turned around on the couch throughout the night until he finally passed out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the story and this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you think that chapter was a bit too simple! If that's the case I'll try my best to make the future chapters better!


End file.
